He's Mine and No One Elses But Mine
by The Last Keyblade Master
Summary: Hmm... Riku's been thinking about how slow Kairi is moving with Sora. So, when Kairi tries to make her move, Riku butts in and takes Sora right from her. one shot RxS


**Alrighty people here's my one-shot it's kinda my first one so please be nice and review xD Flames are welcomed also, because I need to work on my writing skills and don't worry people who have read my other fanfictions they're currently in writer's block mode xD Plus, thank you my lovely friend Mamotte Ageru for reading a bit of this and telling me it was okay! xD or good or whatever... But still hope you like it!**

**Pairing: RikuxSora**

**Disclaimer: Psh... Never ever ever ever will own Kingdom Hearts. Maybe in another life time.**

* * *

**He's Mine and No One Elses But Mine**

(Riku's Point of view)

Hand in hand.

Fingers laced.

I watched them walk ahead of me joking, talking, playing. It was so hilarious to watch that red-headed dunce think that Sora was actually a cute, harmless little thing. Oh, how wrong she was. No one knew Sora like I knew him. Everyone says he's a kind, caring person who would never harm someone unless he was protecting someone that he cared about deeply.

What a load of bullshit.

You saw all those times he's left me to go take care of Kairi, never thinking once about how I felt about it. He isn't innocent, not one bit, that's why I want him so badly, you could say he's the fuel to my flame.

And she was trying to take him away from me.

I am not a fool, I know what she's planning. Tonight she's inviting Sora over to her house to "play". Someone who never survived in the darkness like I have would think that her invitation was just another night to sit and watch a movie, play some video games, and go to bed. Right? Well, I know exactly what that little inconvenience plans on doing with my brunet angel. Take his innocence.

Simple enough, right?

Wrong, if anyone was going to fuck Sora, it was going to be me. I highly doubt that Sora would ever let someone as pathetic as her steal his virginity, it would probably end up the other way with all the raging hormones inside Sora.

Yeah, that's right. Sora's a little sex fiend and no one knows it, but me. How? Well, we've never gotten together before, but it's easy to see. That cute perky attitude is nothing more than a cover up, hiding the demon ravishing inside his body. However, his whole sexual orientation just screams "I am Gay!". What you thought he was straight? Psh, think again. He's to beautiful to be straight. You know it, I know it, hell, I bet that little slut over there knows it. What about me you ask? Well, everybody knows I'm too damn sexy to be straight or even bi for that matter. Your saying you want me? Oh, well that's too bad ain't it, because I've already got my eyes set on a little spiky-haired Keyblader.

Ah!

Did you just she that? She's whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I bet she's just mumbling nonsense, she's a virgin and I know it. I've known Sora longer than anyone else, even his own parents in a certain sense. We were practically born together, no, we're not brothers. We slowly near Kairi's house and she asks me to come in with them. Hmm, interesting girl, inviting in another guest while attempting to get into my best friends pants.

Niiiiccceee.

Eh.

Technically, I'll be the one getting Sora tonight so what does it matter.

Oh, this is going to be good.

We all slowly approach her doorstep with ease taking off our shoes as we make our way inside. I watch her climb up to the second floor to "pretty" herself before dinner and the movie. Sora fidgets and nudges me slightly with his spikes and I quirk an eyebrow at him. Well, looks like little Sora is nervous? Should I help him…?

Nah.

I'll let him decide who he wants on his own.

He hesitantly grabs my shoulder and pokes at me rapidly. What the hell?

"What?"

"R-Riku I'm nervous…" He responds.

Ahahaha. See? Didn't I tell you he was nervous? Yeah, I did don't try to deny it.

"About what? All we're going to do is watch a movie and have some dinner. Not like you two are going to have a quick fuck or something?"

He instantly turns into a shade of red, funny how he can do that. I swear he was a chameleon or something in his past life. Sora nods at my response, but something tells me that he's already interpreted a night with a whole lot of sex involved. Interesting, how that happens when even the most naïve people can figure out something so… Oblivious? Or is it obvious? Who the hell made up these words that are spelled almost exactly alike, but have totally different meanings? Fucking retards. Either way we can both sense the tension in the air, something's going to happen and it isn't going to be pretty… For you, anyway.

"Sora, Riku! Go ahead and eat something or watch a movie! I may take a while!"

Ahhh… The humor in it all. She's up there hyperventilating, pacing back and forth hoping that her seducing skills will be enough to get Sora to drop the soap. Doesn't she know that she should be the one dropping it?

(Normal point of view)

After, a few moments of silence, Sora finally cracked. "What do you thinks she's doing up there that's taking so long?"

"Hmmm…" Was all Sora got in response. Something seemed to be on his silver-haired friends mind all day.

So, their they stood in utter silence as small sounds of objects being moved could be heard from upstairs.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I can hear the clock from upstairs ticking…"

Riku snorted and let out a small chuckle of pity. "Can't take the silence can you? Let's go sit on the couch and talk about something, then."

Both plopping onto the couch entered a state of blissful silence. Not the one when they were standing up awkwardly waiting for the red-head to come downstairs. The two of them always just seemed content sitting together, but there was still a certain tension lingering in the air. Which Sora would have loved to cut in half with a knife, but it seemed even a knife wouldn't be able to cut through it.

"Maybe I should leave." Riku said absently.

Startled by the sudden statement, Sora nodded in agreement. Riku flashed Sora a glance, once, twice, and a third time. It usually meant for them to meet each other at the secret spot, but now?

Getting up and heading out the door, Riku paused. "Hey, Kai! I'm gonna go head home alright?"

Lie.

"Alright, Sora can you please come upstairs!" Was the response.

As, Riku made his way out the doorway he smirked in anticipation. Kairi was going to make a wrong move, he felt it through his veins.

Sliding his shoes on and jogging just beyond Kairi's gates, waited.

Under his breath, Riku whispered, "3...2...1...!"

And on cue there was a loud slam with a startled brunet running toward Riku. Right after the first step past him, Riku's hand swiftly shot out and grabbed Sora's hood. This resulted into the smaller boy being flung back into the older one with quite and impact. Struggling, Sora began tothrash against the older teens grasps.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!"

Feigning confusion, Riku abruptly turned Sora around looking into his ocean blue eyes. Catching his breath, Sora finally calmed down from his sudden state of shock.

"Now, tell me what happened before you give yourself a heart attack." Riku demanded.

"K-Kairi, s-she tried to-she was going to…" Sora's eyes jolted around like a scared child.

With a huff, Riku put his arm around Sora and began to walk them to their secret hideout.

His plan was working perfectly.

Sora remained silent the whole way to their hideout. Things were moving way to fast for his liking. Kairi, one of his best friends had just come out of the bathroom naked, swaying her hips and trying to make a move on him. She didn't even look shy about it! For god sakes he wasn't ready for that kind of stuff.

He wasn't even straight, couldn't anybody tell! Man plus woman plus sex equals one freshly new made baby and personally he didn't want a baby. Sure he loved them, because they were so cute. However, when they started crying he had no idea how to make them stop, it was just damn scary when they cried a river for themselves.

That's why Sora always liked being the gay person he always was, guy plus guy plus sex equals pleasure with no baby involved. Though, no one knew he was hoping that one day somehow Riku and him would end up together. Sure, Kairi was great and all, but she moved WAY to fast.

Riku had noticed Sora lapse into a sequence of thoughts. It was quite obvious that Sora was "frightened" or more so "shocked" at what had happened inside Kairi's house.

"Sora, hey, Sora, SORA!" Riku snapped his fingers in front of Sora's face.

"What?"

"Thought I lost you there for a moment, anyway we're here."

Gazing around their current position, he slowly allowed his mind to let everything sink in.

"Since when did we get here?" Sora asked a little embarrassed that he hadn't even notice them enter the cave.

"Just now. Anyywaayyy…. You going to tell me what happened back there?" Well, he didn't really need to be told it was kind of easy to see that Kairi had tried to have sex with him.

Taking a new interest in the sand below their feet, Sora began his explanation.

"Well, s-she um… I-she…"

"Yes?"

"S-she tr-ried to uhh.."

"Yes, Sora we already know she tried to do something."

"Umm.."

"Okay… Well, since your not going to tell me I'll be leaving…"

"Kairi tried to jump on top of me naked when I got upstairs and I didn't know what to do so I ran!"

"…"

There was no more need for words. Riku's expression showed it all, starting from serious and changing to every expression under the sun, stopping at a wide grin. Sora knew that grin, it was the devil's grin. No sooner did Sora find himself sprawled against the ground, back meeting the rough surface of the sand. Riku's eyes contained a hint ofamusement, yet kept a stunningly serious tone in his eyes.

"So, Sora I may not be naked, but what will you do? Run or have some fun? Heh. That rhymed." Riku's voice had dropped, low. Low. Too low. Husky. Deep.

"R-Riku we c-can't…" All strength, support, everything began to fall apart then and there.

He, Sora, Keyblader of Light, began to crumble under the soft touch of his very own best friend. Best friends weren't supposed to do this with each other were they? Best friends were supposed to laugh together, have fun, take care of one another. So, was this alright? Making love inside of a cave, robbing one another of their virginity.

Was that what he desired?

Yes…

Swiftly gliding a single hand into the brunet's shirt, idly, yet repeatedly tracing a sole finger along Sora's surprisingly well-built chest. Who knew he had a six-pack?

"Ah. Sora don't do this to yourself. You know it, I know it, and Kairi knows it. Your gay. That's why Kairi's been trying to take you from me. She's in denial, deeper than you are. So, Sora let me ask you this one time. What do you want?"

Silence.

This act had just caused a smirk to creep upon the older teens lips. So, he wanted to play tough, huh?

"Okay, Sora. Fine, then. I see how it is. You don't want me I see. Alright, I'll just leave."

Oh, how grateful he was for taking drama class. Riku had been the top student in his drama class nailing every emotion thatcould ever be named perfectly, so pretend to beheartbroken was a simple task for one such as him.Steadily, raising himself from Sora, began to fake small tremors running through his body along with the most realistic tears one had ever laid eyes on. Whether the tears were of sadness or humor, no one knew.

"Wait."

Score.

Sora instinctively reached out and tugged on Riku's sleeve with pleading eyes. Faking confusion, Riku turned to gaze straight into Sora's azure eyes.

Sighing and summoning up his best cracked voice, retorted. "What?"

Instantly, looking away with a flushed face, gazed at the image that Kairi and he had drawn together as children. He never did like the picture, he hated it, he didn't even want to draw it. Unfortunately, Kairi had been angered when Sora said no and damn that girl was scary when she was pissed. So, he ended up drawing part of the picture and had to strain a smile every time she had looked at him. Why? Cause she was a scary ass person when she wasn't pleased.

Collecting all of the courage Sora had left in his being raised his head to Riku's eye level.

"Y-you wanted to know what I want, right?"

"Yes, if I do remember correctly, I do"

"…Iwantyou…"

"What was that?"

"…I…want…you…"

"Say that again."

"Riku!"

"What?"

"I want you, alright!"

"That's what I thought you said."

With a quick chuckle and practiced speed, Riku had Sora, back pressed against the ground once again.

There wasn't any need to speak, no reason to stop, and no more need to question what they were doing anymore. They wanted this and they were going to have it, there was no going back. They'd be bound forever even without the damn paopu fruit and Sora made his own note-to-self to remember to destroy the picture on the wall. It was the best night of their lives, inside of their secret hideout losing their innocence, moonlight intensifying the sexual tension in the air, and nothing else could be heard except their soft moans of pleasure echoing throughout the cave. They would be together forever and ever, they only needed each other.

And funny thing.

During their intercourse, Riku had sworn he saw a red-haired girl near the entrance of the cave with a notepad and pencil, nimbly scribbling down something that looked like

…Notes?

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad:D Please review cause me likey reviews... Sorry for any errors in here, but it's five in the morning and I read it three times to check for errors... But anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
